The embodiments herein relate generally to a medical device specifically, an arm support system to keep a patient's arm straight during administering IV fluids during a radiological procedure.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention there were many difficulties in IV administration of fluids during the radiology procedures. For instance, the patient's arm and shoulder would be discomforted, the IV lines would become crimped, an air gap artifact could result and the patient's arm may not be straight throughout the procedure. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.